


Perdas e Danos

by Human_Being



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Being/pseuds/Human_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga, Kanon... Ares. / Fic yaoi, twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a... bem, não a mim.
> 
> Sinopse: Saga, Kanon... Ares.
> 
> Avisos: Fanfic em capítulos, classificada como M por conter linguagem adulta, yaoi, twincest e lemon. Dark lemon. Portanto, estão avisados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisos: Fanfic em capítulos, classificada como +R18 por conter linguagem adulta, yaoi, twincest e lemon. Dark lemon. Portanto, estão avisados.

* * *

**Prólogo**  


* * *

Saga olhava, sentado, o magnífico pôr-do-sol do sul da Grécia. Sentado na beira da praia, perto do Santuário, pensava em nada, e tudo, ao mesmo tempo.

Quanto tempo fazia que ele e os outros cavaleiros falecidos durante a guerra santa contra Hades foram trazido de volta à vida por Zeus? Seis meses? Devia ser mais ou menos isso.

Todos eles foram trazidos de volta, pelo deus supremo do Olimpo, assim como o reino de Hades também fora restaurado. Ao que parece, o grande Zeus se cansou das guerras entre seus filhos deuses, e tomou o assunto em suas próprias mãos. Em troca das almas trazidas à vida e dos reinos restaurados, exigiu a manutenção da paz no planeta Terra, que seria guardada no plano terreno por Athena, nos mares por Poseidon e no submundo por Hades. E quem a quebrasse teria de acertar contas diretamente com ele.

Todos os outros deuses entenderam o recado, e seguiram fielmente a vontade de Zeus.

E assim, depois de todas as batalhas, de todos os pecados e traições, ele se viu acordando numa bela manhã para uma nova vida. Assim que abriu os olhos, viu seus colegas de suplício Shura e Camus, assim como viu Milo, Shaka, Mu e tantos outros. Mas ainda assim seus olhos procuravam uma pessoa que não estava lá.

Kanon.

Seu irmão gêmeo, a única família que tinha.

O tivera como morto por treze anos. Quando morrera pela primeira vez, ainda o acreditava morto pelas suas próprias mãos. Fizera pela Deusa, mas isso custou sua sanidade. Ele sabia disso, até mesmo quando o Outro o dominava.

Durante algum tempo, acreditara que o Outro fosse a vingança pelo que fizera a seu irmão. Por isso, no começo o ouvia, e se deixava torturar por ele. Mas então percebeu que aquilo era mais... Por pior que Kanon se tornasse, e por muitas vezes ele ficou muito ruim, ainda assim ele nunca lhe levantara a mão, nunca o atacara diretamente. Kanon o amava, ele o sabia, e a ponto de ter lhe confessado seus planos malignos para matar Athena ainda bebê e tomar o Santuário. E isso lhe custara a vida. E ainda que Saga soubesse que fazia o certo ao prender seu irmão na prisão do Cabo Sunion, ainda assim isso lhe doeu mais do que tudo que já tivera feito na vida. Nunca tinha estado longe de seu irmão, apesar de condenar a maioria das coisas que ele fazia. Ao trancá-lo lá, conheceu a solidão que o torturou por treze anos.

Vieram as noites insones, os pesadelos, e por fim Ele. Ele lhe tomara o sossego, as noites de sono, seus sonhos. Roeu seu espírito, dominou seu corpo, puniu sua alma de forma muito mais cruel do que ele imaginara. E fez que ele cometesse todas as atrocidades que ele mesmo condenara antes, ao prender o irmão. Tomara seu corpo, e ele, Saga, o nobre cavaleiro de Gêmeos, fora relegado a um lugar escuro dentro de seu próprio corpo, onde ninguém podia escutar seus gritos por socorro.

O outro se tornou Mestre Ares. E nem mesmo Kanon, em seus delírios, conseguiria conceber uma criatura tão cruel. E quanto mais cruel ficava, mais Saga se desesperava dentro de si.

E veio a batalha das Doze Casas, onde os cavaleiros de bronze venceram os cavaleiros de ouro por contarem com a ajuda preciosa da Deusa Athena. E nesta batalha, a Deusa ajudou-o a livrar-se do mal que o tomara. Ele faria qualquer coisa para eliminar aquela criatura. E deu, de bom grado, a própria vida para salvar a Deusa e a si mesmo.

Assim morrera pela primeira vez.

Então fora trazido de volta junto com outros cavaleiros de Ouro, como um espectro, para matar Athena a mando de Hades. Era um embuste, e provavelmente isso lhe custaria a nova vida que lhe fora dada, mas via nisso uma chance de expiar os pecados de sua contraparte maligna. Que assim fosse, então. Mas na batalha encontrou aquele que pensava nunca mais poder ver. Kanon. Seu irmão, que sobrevivera à prisão, que se tornara o General Marina de Dragão Marinho, que lutara contra Athena pelo reino de Poseidon, e que ainda assim conseguira se redimir com a Deusa. Ele guardava a casa de Gêmeos, vestindo a armadura que era sua.

Não conseguira acreditar. Negara a si mesmo que isso fosse possível. Seu irmão lhe explicou brevemente o que lhe acontecera; como sobreviveu e se redimiu. Saga não acreditou. E lhe dissera palavras duras, no que foi prontamente respondido pela língua ferina de seu irmão. Ainda assim Saga atacara, negando acreditar na recuperação de sua alma delinqüente, em parte assolado pela sua própria culpa. Mas ele estava lá, e mesmo atacado por ele, mais uma vez fora incapaz de levantar a mão contra seu próprio irmão. Saga chorou, como há muito não chorava.

Nem em seus sonhos mais lindos, poderia pensar em tamanha graça.

A batalha seguira, Kanon lhe entregou a adaga dourada com a qual Athena deveria se suicidar para chegar no reino de Hades. Seu corpo de espectro foi desintegrado, Kanon desceu ao inferno para lutar pela deusa. Durante a batalha, foi trazido de volta novamente para juntar-se aos outros cavaleiros de ouro, para uma investida contra o Muro das Lamentações. E dessa vez sentiu claramente seu irmão morrer, enfrentando o Juiz mais forte do Inferno, sem a armadura de Gêmeos, pois que ele lhe mandara de volta, para que ele também enfrentasse a morte derrubando o famigerado muro.

Assim morrera pela segunda vez.

Então acordava novamente no santuário, e dessa vez não era um espectro. Aquele era  _seu_  corpo, conseguia sentir. Todos os outros também sentiam. Via Camus feliz, olhando para Milo com os olhos cheios d’água. Via Shaka, quase tão incrédulo quanto ele, voltar-se para um Aiolia chorando de felicidade, abraçando seu irmão Aioros. Todos lá, até mesmo Shion. Mas ele não estava lá.

Shion sentira seu olhar, e levemente tocara seu ombro, com um meio sorriso.

“Ele também voltou, Saga.”

“Mas onde...”

De repente sabia. E correu para a orla, perto do Cabo Sunion, com toda a força que suas pernas tinham. Lá encontrou o irmão sentado, vendo o pôr-do-sol, incrédulo do fato de que realmente recebera de volta sua vida. Não disse nada quando Kanon voltou-se para ele, o vendo chegar esbaforido; não disse nada quando ele se levantou, e também nada disse quando o tomou num abraço tão apertado que poderia lhe quebrar os ossos.

Silenciosamente, pedia perdão a seu irmão.

E chorou de alegria ao ver que ele lhe retornava o abraço na mesma intensidade, também em silêncio pedindo perdão pelos seus crimes.

Não conseguia acreditar no que lhe acontecia. Eles estavam completos novamente.

Quanto tempo fazia? Seis meses? Talvez um pouco mais...

Os outros cavaleiros hesitaram em aceitar Kanon. Afinal, apenas Shion sabia previamente de sua existência, antes de tudo começar. Ele tivera o nome de traidor e usurpador, antes de sua redenção na batalha de Hades; era o Dragão Marinho de Poseidon... e seu temperamento solitário, por muitos considerado arrogante, também não ajudava muito. Mesmo com Saga, ele se abria pouco. Havia cicatrizes demais, ainda levaria tempo. O primeiro a tentar aproximar-se foi Milo, de quem ganhara a confiança por ter enfrentado suas agulhas escarlates sem resistir; e por conseguinte, Camus, o parceiro de Escorpião.

Logo, o receio e desconfiança dos outros cavaleiros se converteram em curiosidade acerca daquele que era tão igual a Saga, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Menos polido, menos sensível, menos treinado no jogo social do santuário; sarcástico, arrogante, insolente, zombeteiro e seco. Para muitos, mais interessante. Kanon atraiu para si outra alma solitária e insolente como ele era: Ikki. Apesar de já terem sido inimigos em batalha e da diferença de idade, superaram suas diferenças, reconheceram pontos em comum e se tornaram, de certa forma, amigos. Milo também acabou por lhe ganhar a confiança por pura insistência do escorpiano, que adorava almas desafiadoras como a dele. Também se relacionava bem em Aiolos, pela proximidade de idades. Mesmo apesar de todos os acontecimentos passados, Kanon nunca odiara Aiolos realmente. O achava desprezível como achava a todo mundo naquela época, mas odiar, mesmo, não. Até simpatizava com alguns poucos pontos na personalidade do sagitariano, por assim dizer.

Com os outros tinha uma relação de camaradagem, mas não a proximidade que tinha com esses três. Ainda assim, era uma proximidade relativa, superficial. Era difícil ultrapassar a carapaça que o envolvia. Afora Saga, apenas Shion, antigo mestre dos dois, agora novamente jovem e posto de volta na posição de Mestre do Santuário, conseguia chegar no arredio gêmeo. Ainda assim, com reservas.

Nada e nem ninguém era tão próximo dele quanto Saga. Viviam juntos no Templo de Gêmeos, treinavam juntos por boa parte do dia, comiam juntos, dormiam juntos. Hábito de infância, de que ambos sentiam tremenda falta, posto que lhes garantia a boa noite de sono. Apesar dos chistes e gozações dos demais, ainda dormiam juntos como faziam na tenra infância.

Saga sabia que ele era mais que um irmão. Aiolia tinha Aiolos, mas ainda assim não entendia. Kanon não era apenas seu irmão; era seu gêmeo, com quem dividira tudo desde que se entendia por gente: o mesmo rosto, as mesmas roupas, o mesmo quarto, a orfandade precoce, o treinamento no Santuário, as mesmas dores e desgraças. Era tudo o que ele tinha. E ele estava tão bem... Não precisava mais se esconder, viver como sua sombra. Tinha sua posição no Santuário, e o direito de ter uma vida social. Agora era um cavaleiro valoroso, honrado, bem acima da média. Na verdade, tão bom quanto ele, Saga.

Amava seu irmão. Mais do que amor fraterno. Seu leme no céu era a devoção pela Deusa. E seu leme na terra agora era o amor pelo seu irmão.

Sempre soubera que amava Kanon  _demais_  para um irmão. Amava a presença dele, o fazia sentir-se completo. Agora que ele estava de volta, eram tão juntos como foram em sua infância e juventude; o que muitos achavam engraçado, estranho até, porque não entendiam como dois irmão que se atacaram daquela forma no passado podiam se tornar tão estreitos no presente.

Mas era verdade. Ambos sentiam muita falta do outro, mais do que admitiriam em outros tempos.

Amava sua voz, seu cheiro pelo templo, o toque de seu corpo quando dormiam na mesma cama... Queria estar sempre junto dele, sempre. Tocá-lo sempre que pudesse, acordar e ver seus cabelos azuis espalhados pela cama, do seu lado...

Sabia, sim, era mais que amor fraterno.

Mas o amava pura e simplesmente. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesta vida. E isso era tudo.

Ali, sentado, vendo o pôr-do-sol, Saga se sentia feliz.

E, feliz, se esquecera daquilo que não podia ter se esquecido nunca: Dele.

Achava que estava livre. Que Ele havia desaparecido após a batalha das doze casas. Não o sentira uma única vez durante a guerra contra Hades. Sua alma estava em paz.

Respirava o ar puro da beira da praia. Estava feliz...

***

Kanon terminava o treinamento na arena, algo o incomodava. Não sabia dizer o que era, não havia nada de errado. O mundo estava em paz, Athena estava segura, cada vez mais Deusa e cada vez menos humana e vulnerável. Poseidon repousava nos mares, Hades estava em seu submundo, estava tudo perfeitamente bem. Então, por quê essa sensação... estranha? Era como se sentisse o perigo por perto. Buscava com seu cosmo algo que justificasse aquilo, mas nada.

Saga estava bem, podia sentir quando algo acontecia ao cosmo do irmão. Os outros também.

Estava tudo bem...

Balançou a cabeça e deu o treino por encerrado. Voltou para o templo de Gêmeos, precisava de um bom banho, e de alguma comida. A criada cozinhava bem e...

A sensação, de novo.

“Diabo, o que é isso...”

“Isso o quê? Já tá sentindo a idade pegar é?” Ikki treinava com ele, mas achara que hoje ele estava distraído. Veio atrás dele. Nunca deixaria transparecer, mas estava preocupado com o amigo mais velho.

“Há, há, há. Que eu saiba, eu ganhei de vocês hoje... Aliás,  _meninão_ , eu quero ver você chegar na minha idade com esse rostinho, esse preparo físico e esse corpo aqui.”

“Estamos convencidos hoje, hein? Tá bom,vou admitir que você é um pedaço de mau caminho,  _gatão da meia idade..._ ” Ikki não resistiu à piada. Mas sabia o quanto o Dragão Marinho era bonito. Ele e Saga eram homens absolutamente belos. Não de uma beleza infantil como Shun, ou andrógina como Afrodite; eram de uma beleza refinada, porém masculina.

Porém, não iria admitir isso abertamente, sob pena de inflar o já enorme ego do ex-marina.

“Ah, vá pro inferno, Ikki.”

“Hum, já fomos... lembra? Não é exatamente o lugar mais legal do mundo...”

“Você não vai me dar paz, não?”

“Não.” Ikki respondeu com um sorrisinho. “Tou te achando distraído. Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Não...”

“Sério?”

“Sério.”

“Bom, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa me chama. Cê sabe que sou teu amigo. Agora deixe eu voltar pra minha triste sina e ir lá pro jardim-de-infância agüentar o Seiya.”

Ikki adorara o apelido carinhoso que Kanon e Milo deram ao campo de treinamento dos cavaleiros de Bronze. Muito apesar dos garotos estarem no nível de muitos dos dourados, ainda treinavam no seu próprio campo. Seiya mesmo acabara de fazer dezesseis anos e estava impossível.

“Boa sorte...” Kanon sorria, em simpatia com a provação do jovem.

Kanon voltou para seu templo, que dividia com o irmão.

Muitas vezes, Saga o irritava. Era bonzinho demais, certinho demais, atencioso demais. E vigiava todos os seus passos, como se o chão pudesse tragá-lo de uma hora para outra. Mas o fazia com toda a delicadeza e carinho que lhe eram peculiares, e... às vezes era difícil conviver com essa perfeição toda. E Saga se desvelava em dar-lhe atenção, doutriná-lo, instruí-lo, fazer o que não pôde por causa do afastamento dos dois. Às vezes seu irmão não entendia que ele vivera uma vida totalmente diversa do santuário, como general marina. Isso era o que irritava mais...

Freqüentemente brigavam, isto é, na medida do possível em que o gentleman Saga pudesse se irritar com alguém. Eram briguinhas miúdas, geralmente por coisas cotidianas, acerca do choque entre o temperamento metódico e correto de um e o individualismo por vezes insolente do outro. Eram de personalidades tão diferentes entre si quanto eram iguais na aparência física.

Apesar de tudo, gostava muito de Saga. Gostava  _demais_. Não era só amor de irmão, era algo mais que ele não conseguia explicar. Sentira isso desde sempre, mas na adolescência ficou mais forte. Uma urgência, um gostar desmedido, uma necessidade de ficar sempre junto... E mesmo a distância imposta pelas circunstâncias não arrefeceu esse sentimento. Tentara odiar o irmão pelo que fizera a ele, e por muito tempo achou que conseguia, mas isso fora até redimir seu coração. Percebeu que grande parte de seu ódio do mundo vinha de seu inconformismo em relação a ele, e também da necessidade que se impunha de odiar aquele a quem sempre amou...

Mas agora, vivendo juntos novamente, o sentimento estava lá, intocado. E como ele era forte e puro...

Procurava não pensar nisso. E explicava para si mesmo que aquilo era fruto da ligação gemelar entre eles. Aquela era uma explicação confortável.

Ainda assim, outra coisa, totalmente diversa, o incomodava. E ele não tinha idéia do que era.

Entrou no quarto que dividia com o irmão; Saga estava de banho tomado, recostado na cama, lendo calmamente um livro e fazendo anotações. Tão compenetrado... Ele levanta o olhar e lhe dá um sorriso, como se perguntasse onde ele estivera até então. Mentalmente, Kanon se preparou para a pergunta que sabia que viria. Ela veio, disfarçada.

“Treinando até agora, é?”

“É. Estava com o resto dos cavaleiros de ouro, depois fui treinar com o Ikki.”

“O Ikki? Ah, mas ele não é muito novinho para ficar andando com você? Vão te chamar de aliciador de adolescentes.”

“Ah, mas o Ikki já é maior de idade, viu... E se eu fosse pensar assim, andava só com você e com o Aioros. Credo...”

“Mas qual o problema? Acaso não somos boa companhia?” Saga franziu levemente o cenho. Bingo, Kanon chegou onde queria. Adorava provocar seu gêmeo certinho.

“Com ciúmes, Saga?”

Saga riu, mas estava sem graça. Estava com ciúmes sim.

“Não! Por que deveria?”

Kanon deu uma risada gostosa e bagunçou os cabelos azuis do irmão, tão parecidos com os seus, para depois beijar o topo da sua cabeça. Ah, Saga era tão previsível...

Kanon foi tomar banho para se deitar junto com o irmão, e deparava-se com os olhos profundamente verdes de Saga, olhando-o com calidez, como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda desse mundo. Achava aquele olhar tão bom...

***

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, vamos às explicações.  
> A história se passa após a saga de Hades, e assumo eu que os cavaleiros foram TODOS trazidos de volta à vida. Shion voltou a ocupar o cargo de mestre, e agora que é um jovem novamente não terá pressa em arrumar um sucessor. Os outros cavaleiros foram restaurados às suas antigas funções.  
> Kanon dividirá com Saga o posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, pois após a saga todos souberam de sua existência. Como se virarão para dividir a armadura eu não sei, aliás a fic não se focará nisso.  
> Como disse na fic, Seiya tem dezesseis anos. Assim, Ikki terá dezenove, Kanon e Saga terão entre trinta e trinta e um, e assim sucessivamente.


	2. O mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No que diz respeito a mim e a minha conta bancária, Saint Seiya não me pertence.
> 
> Aviso: Essa fic é yaoi e tem twincest. E dentro de pouco tempo vai ficar beeem pesada. Não gosta, não leia. Fácil assim.

* * *

**O Mal**

* * *

Alguns dias depois.

Saga treinava sozinho na beira de um penhasco. Praticava equilíbrio e concentração. Estava fácil; tudo era mais fácil quando ele estava feliz e...

Então veio a dor, que o levou ao chão.

Lancinante, aguda, começando na base de sua nuca e se espalhando por todo o corpo. Conhecia aquela dor. Sua mente, incrédula, encheu-se de terror. Tentou alcançar seu irmão por cosmo. Não houve tempo. Tudo não durara mais que vinte segundos.

Súbito, a dor pára. E ele se levanta. Cabelos ao vento, esbranquiçados. Olhos de fogo, cheios de ódio puro.

“Voltei.”

O pôr do sol tinge de vermelho e laranja seus cabelos. Seus olhos lampejam ódio.

“Saga.”

Sua voz é um sussurro. Ele busca Saga dentro de si. E o aprisiona mais uma vez na escuridão de sua alma. Não fora fácil; sua contraparte bondosa estava mais forte agora. Sabia o porquê.

“Seu filho da puta...”

Ele _odiava_ Saga. Era tudo culpa dele. Não fosse por ele lutando contra si, o enfraquecendo e tirando o controle do corpo em que coabitavam, ele acabaria por vencer os cavaleiros de bronze e Athena. Mas não. Saga, o irritantemente perfeito, jurara lealdade à Deusa. Protegê-la a qualquer custo. Assim o fez. Matou-se com o báculo de Athena quando ele estava para conseguir golpeá-la.

Agora era tarde. A Deusa já quase adulta, cada dia mais deusa e menos humana, já não era presa fácil. E também todos os cavaleiros já a reconheciam como tal. O momento se perdera, não havia mais jeito.

Tudo por culpa de Saga.

“... você vai me pagar...”

Ele pagaria caro, muitíssimo caro por ter lhe tirado seu sonho. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Uma idéia se formara em sua mente. A mais torpe de todas. Já sabia o que tinha que fazer.

“...e quando eu acabar, você vai desejar nunca ter sequer nascido. Pode acreditar.”

Não gargalharia desta vez. Apenas riu baixinho. Teria que ser discreto, para chegar em seu alvo.

Tinha a idéia, e agora tinha um plano.

***

Ele seguiu sorrateiramente até o Templo de Gêmeos. Não podia ser visto, mas não se preocupava, ainda. Sabia que o outro ainda demoraria em voltar. Saíra para treinar sozinho também, e sempre costumava demorar mais.

Isso lhe dera o tempo para procurar algo que tinha guardado por ali. Nem Saga mesmo sabia daquilo. Velhos tempos, pensava consigo. E então encontrara o que procurava. Uma caixa escura, trancada com segredo numérico. Colocou os números e a caixa se abriu...

Drogas. Há muito não usadas, mas agora seriam úteis.

Selecionou alguns frascos e ampolas. Guardou-as no bolso da túnica e foi para a cozinha.

Lá, pegou alguns limões e preparou uma meia jarra de limonada, bem do jeito que Saga gostava. Experimentou, estava ótimo. Abriu os frascos e jogou dentro do suco. As substâncias não tinham gosto muito forte, e numa limonada seria impossível de se perceber, apesar da grande quantidade que colocara lá.

Deixou a limonada com gelo em cima da mesa. Já sentia, o outro estava perto. Sorriu para si mesmo.

E enquanto o outro chegava, entrou no banheiro, tirou a roupa, enrolou os cabelos numa toalha e se pôs na banheira quente.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, esse capítulo está curto, mas é de propósito...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, vamos às explicações.
> 
> Essa história foi originalmente publicada no FFnet, em 29/12/2009, e terminada em 04/01/2010. Tem sua parcela de headcanons, mas eu tentei me manter fiel ao canon o máximo que eu pude. 
> 
> A história se passa após a saga de Hades, e assumo eu que os cavaleiros foram TODOS trazidos de volta à vida. Shion voltou a ocupar o cargo de mestre, e agora que é um jovem novamente não terá pressa em arrumar um sucessor. Os outros cavaleiros foram restaurados às suas antigas funções. Kanon dividirá com Saga o posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, pois após a saga todos souberam de sua existência. Como se virarão para dividir a armadura eu não sei, aliás a fic não se focará nisso.
> 
> Como disse na fic, Seiya tem dezesseis anos. Assim, Ikki terá dezenove, Kanon e Saga terão entre trinta e trinta e um, e assim sucessivamente.


End file.
